Things Are Not Always As They Seem
by xAndromedaNiketax
Summary: Loki is evil, right? No one is quite so sure anymore. When the Tesseract malfunctions and disappears, and Loki is given a strange new power that he cannot control, the Avengers aren't sure who the bad guy is anymore. What if Loki is forced to show his dark, tragic past, and the Avengers feel sympathy for the devil? No slash. Rated T for language and Loki whumpage.


**New story! So I don't own the Avengers or Loki. (I wish) **

* * *

Loki couldn't remember much of anything from before the explosion, not much more than the sense of confusion and the massive headache that throbbed with every word Thor remembered being herded into central park by his annoying brot- Thor. Loki had no brother, not anymore. He remembered glaring as Clint Barton chuckled at his expense, and he remembered the overwhelming sense of dread that had settled upon him around the same time he was hulk smashed.

_You will wish for something as sweet as pain._ If Loki wasn't in so much current pain, he would've shivered. He remembered reaching for the damned Tesseract, and grabbing it's newly built container with a shackled hand, when suddenly a brilliant light surrounded him. That was when a burning pain formed deep within the base of his skull and then reaching into his fingertips. He collapsed in an undignified heap on the ground clutching at his temples. _Make it stop_ he thought desperately _please_. His head was pounding and he vaguely heard someone screaming his name, Thor perhaps? Who cared? Certainly not Loki.

Loki forced his eyelids open, and instantly recoiled from the bright light of Midguard's sun. Through the haze of pain numbing his mind, he managed to calculate his surroundings and assess the damage. The Avengers were in approximately the same spot that they had been in, and Thor was still next to Loki, but he was waving his hand in front of Loki's face and screaming directly into his eardrum. Barton had pulled out of thin air and was currently aiming an arrow at Loki's face, while Romanoff had twin guns trained on his forehead. Tony was already suited up and Rodgers was ready to throw his famous shield. Noises began to form words, which Loki struggled to understand as the incessant ringing in his head began to subside.

"Brother! Brother? Are you safe? What ails you? What have you done?" Loki almost laughed at that. He was the only one incapacitated, lying on the filthy ground like invalid and it was apparently automatically his fault. His head gave a particularly painful throb, effectively ending that thought as thinking became next to impossible. Loki groaned through the muzzle and clutched at his head, fingers burning. Was he on fire? Loki couldn't even look to check to see if he were being burned alive. He struggled to hear the Avengers conversation.  
"... take him back to the tower. The Tesseract malfunctioned and he's injured."

"Good! He deserves it! Just find the damn cube and send him back to wherever he came from!"

"Clint, it might not be his fault."

"It obviously is! He's the only -"

"My brother is injured and requires assistance, I shall bring him to the Son of Stark's tower where he shall be healed."

"Fine big guy we'll meet you there. Just don't let Reindeer Games escape." It was at that moment that the pain spiked to ungodly levels, the darkness overtook his vision, and Loki sank deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Do not fret friend Stark, Loki will not escape me again."

"Umm, guys?" Steve interrupted, "Loki passed put." Everyone glanced down to see a very unconscious god of mischief spread eagle in the middle of central park.

"Loki! Brother!" Thor picked Loki up gingerly and was honestly surprised at how light he was. Loki had always been slender, but not as painfully thin as he was now. "Friends, I will meet you in the tower." Twirling Mjolnir, Thor took off into the sky.

* * *

The Avengers landed in Stark Tower and all but ran inside to see if Loki had killed Thor or if he was even awake yet. Upon slamming open the door, several things occurred in quick succession. Another bright blue light filled their vision, and the feeling of being weightless overtook the confused protectors of Earth. The world spun at an odd angle, and faded to black.

The first thing Tony noticed as he became conscious was pleasant humming sound coming from somewhere to his left. He forced his eyes open to look at the bright golden sky. Wait a second, sky? He remembered walking into Stark Tower and then, BAM! Some weird ass explosion. He searched for the strange humming noise and discovered a very pretty woman sitting next to a small pond and planting some strange, otherworldly plants along the bank. He knew he was staring, so he tore his eyes away from her and saw the other Avengers lying in the luscious grass with the same dumbfounded expression that he knew was plastered on his own face. Even Thor was here, though the horned menace was nowhere to be seen. Thor's face was one of strange disapproval as he stared in the direction of the pretty woman. Upon seeing his hateful look, the Avengers examined the strange woman more closely.

She was glaring at Thor as though he was smelly garbage and not a prince of Asgard. Thor broke the silence first.

"Sigyn." Bruce looked at the woman to gauge her reaction, trying his best not to Hulk out from the stressful situation. She was pale, with bright purple eyes and long slightly curly auburn hair. She wore a long pastel green dress with blue accents set in random places. Her features were perfect, even set in the scowl she was currently wearing.

"Thor." She said curtly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Point break, you know this pretty lady?" Tony winked at aforementioned "pretty lady" and she snarled at him.

Thor sighed, "Indeed I do friend Stark, she is what you Midguardians would call my sister-in-law." He scowled as if saying that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Steve choked on nothing while everyone else froze in shock. "Loki's wife?" he finally managed to spit out.

Clint stood up furiously. "So that's it huh? You're going to Avenge him? Make us pay for foiling his world domination plan?" He spat out, "Well that's not going to work." He reached for his bow and Sigyn sighed. She waved her hand and all weapons disappeared.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "You misunderstand. He is much more than the heartless being you know him as." She held up her hand to stop Clint from interrupting, "So this is why I have cursed him."

"Natasha stared at her. "Cursed him?"

"Yes my darling. You think he is a vain, heartless deceiving creature. It is true that he can be, but can't we all? He is not always so cold hearted. I have merely connected his emotions to his hands, his memories to his fingertips."She ended mysteriously.

"Slow down there, sweet-cheeks. What does any of that mean?" Tony asked.

"Any time a memory evokes enough emotion, any time he thinks too much of his memories, and touches a flat surface, he will be forced to show exactly the memory he was thinking of. You, my dear Avengers, will be the ones to watch." She smiled and flicked her wrist, and the world began to spin again. "Tell my husband I love him." And with that, the world faded to black.

* * *

**First chapter! I already have most of the next chapter written so I'll update soon. Favorite and review! Tell me what you think:)**


End file.
